Yakuza Moon
by Majestic Masters
Summary: Starrks a slacker who enjoys gambling at Los Noches, a yakuza owned club by Aizen. When he gets himself in debt Grimmjow is sent to collect but finds the insatiable Ulquiorra who offers to pay instead but now Grimmjow is no longer interested in the money.
1. Starrk the Slacker

"I'll be back again soon." Starrk whispers into the ear of Szayel and grips his waist once more before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Stop that... You're drunk. Go home. I'm calling you a cab." Szayel's blushing face compliments his massive rambling of words. He adores the drunken version of Coyote Starrk. He looks forward to the warm kisses from the tall brown haired man.

"No need. I'll just walk." Starrk looks at the cute bar owner of Pink Moon.

"Are you sure? You do seem a bit woozy." Szayel doesn't want him to leave just yet. He clenches his dress shirt and buries his face in Starrk's chest. Szayel could only bare letting him go if he held him just a little longer.

"Yeah I'm sure, my neighbor might worry if I don't hurry." Starrk runs his fingers through Szayel's pink strands of hair. He lifts Szayel's chin, eyes him deeply before kissing him once more this time using his tongue.

"Mmmmh." Szayel lets out a soft moan before finally loosing his grip on Starrk's shirt. His legs were weak and he was a few minutes away from breaking his rules of sleeping with the customers.

"Night." Starrk wobbles down the dark street walking in the direction of his home. A few minutes in his walk, he looks down at his white crinkled shirt due to Szayel and chuckles. He crosses the empty street while digging his left hand in his jacket pocket. Starrk pulls out a cigarette, sticks it in the side of his mouth and lights it with his favorite lighter. He stops in his tracks and looks around the block. Starrk thinks he hears something but he really cant see anything through his drunken eyes. Thus he continues his walk, one hand in his suit pants pocket and the other on his nicotine habit.

"Almost home." He huffs.

"Not just yet." A deep yet familiar voice grabs his neck from behind and pushes him into a near by alley. The back of Starrk's head slams into the wall. He leans back and slides down to the grimy, garbage filled floor. He opens his eyes to see three pairs of high priced mens shoes.

"Damn, I knew you guys would catch up to me." He exhales and looks up at his attackers.

"We'll do more then catch you." A cold hard fists fly's into Starrk's jaw bursting the skin on his lip. The largest member of them all lifts him off his feet and into the air by his suit jacket.

"Thats enough Yammy." Kaname steps out of the shadows and pats him on the shoulder. Starrk turns his head sideways and spits out a mouth full of blood. "Where's the money Starrk?" Kaname looks at his beaten in face.

"I dont have it right now but soon, very soon I will pay it all back." He looks at the two of them with a dazed expression.

"I say we kill 'em right now. He's past due and Aizen-sama isn't going to want another excuse." Grimmjow steps in and mentions. "Dont you think so Yammy?"

"Yeah. We should put him in the trunk and drive out to the desert. Yammy tightens his grip.

"Calm down you brutes. He still has a little more time left and if he doesn't come up with the money, then we'll kill him. Okay?" Kaname motions for Yammy to put him down.

"Yeah whatever." Grimmjow kicks Starrk in the leg before squatting in front of his face. "You know our boss Aizen isn't known for patience, you better get that money fucker." He takes one of Starrk's cigarettes lights it and walks over to the car with Yammy and Kaname. He takes a puff then gets in as they drive away.

"Argh." Ulquiorra's going to kill me." Starrk stands up brushes himself off and limps on home. He arrives at his apartment door and sticks his key in. Just before he could turn the knob his next door neighbor faithfully opens his to check on him.

"Another gambling night? Or did you go to the bar this time? You know we..." Ulquiorra stops in mid sentence and eyes his best friends face. "What happened Starrk?" He steps out his doorway and examines his face.

"Oww. That hurts." Starrk pulls at Ulquiorra's hand.

"I asked what happened." Ulquiorra uses his parental tone.

"I fell down the steps at Pink Moon, no big deal." He waves off the concerned friend.

"It doesn't look like a fall bruised you." Ulquiorra grabs Starrk's arm and pulls him into his house. He sits him on the couch and heads to the medicine cabinet. He comes back with medicine and cotton balls.

"I'm fine you know." Ulquiorra pats Starrk's lip very lightly.

"Well you don't look it and who told you to come in at this hour and..." Starrk covers Ulquiorra's mouth.

"You're not a house wife so stop going on like one. I'm going to bed, we have work in the morning." Starrk stretches out on the couch and doses off.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Ulquiorra stands up throws away the bloody cotton balls and throws a blanket over Starrk. "Night Slacker." He turns off the lights and head to his own bedroom.

Next day...

The office elevator door slams open with Lilynette's small fingers gripping the sides of it forcing it open faster. As soon as she rears her ugly head all the other office workers scatter to their cubicles. She stomps her way through the maze of desks and to Starrks and Ulquiorra's shared cubicle.

"Starrk!" Lilynette screams over his head.

"Oh boy." Ulquiorra reaches in his desk and pulls out his ear plugs. He stuffs them in his ear really fast before she has a chance to say another word.

"Coyote Starrk, You lazy insignificant subordinate... wake up!" She roars through all the office cubicles, and yet Stark still sleeps away silently. She swirls him around in his office chair to see his head leaned back and his fingers folded on his stomach. All the peeping workers watch as the blood rises in Lilynette's face as she turns red. She walks out of his cubicle and snatches someone's newspaper, she rolls it up tightly then moves over to Starrk. She whacks him multiple times with it over the head. "Starrk!" She continues assaulting him. Finally he looks over at her seemingly unfazed by her wild attempt to wake him.

"Hey boss, you need something?" He moves one hand onto his forehead blocking the bright office lights.

"Yeah! Get up right now! Where's the data for the Yamamoto plan!" She roars at him once more. Starrk swirls his chair around and reaches for a wad of papers stuffed in a magazine holder. He stretches his arm and hands it to her.

"Here."

"Argh." She snatches the papers from him and skims through the proposal, surprisingly everything she asked for had been completed even a few extra accounts and some side notes. "I... ummm..." She's at a loss for words yet still pissed off at him.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Starrk leans his head back and begins snoring once more as she storms off to her office. Ulquiorra removes his ear plugs and looks at Starrk.

"Heh, never fails. No wonder she can't fire him."

The two of them stand outside of the Gingerback Computer Industries. It was time to head home and relax. Well at least thats what Ulquiorra's had in mind. Starrk starts to deviate from the walk home.

"Hey, where you heading off too?" Ulquiorra pesters.

"The usual." He sends a smirk his way.

"Pink Moon and then to Los Noches right?" Ulquiorra sighs

"Thats why we are best friends. You know me so well." Starrk puts his hand out.

"Yeah I know you alright." He reaches into his pocket and hands Starrk some money.

"Thanks!" Starrk smiles like a child with ice cream.

"Oh and Ulquiorra, I'll be gone for some days, family business to take care of."

Ulquiorra's face actually shows a expression. "Something wrong with the family?"

"No worries. I'm just going to check on them." Starrk forces a smile this time.

He wants to tell his best friend the truth but decides against it. Getting Ulquiorra involved would only make things worst. Ulquiorra had done so much for him in the past years. He owed it to him to let him continue living a peaceful healthy life and in the midst of the crowds of all the people, Starrk debt collectors watched him.

Grimmjow stretched his arm along the hood of the car. He leans his head back and tilts his sunglasses on his face. There he was, Coyote Starrk. Grimmjow thought about walking over and snapping his neck but Aizen would have his head for all the commotion in such a crowded area. He watches Starrk closely as he walkes over to a pale looking man.

"Wait a minute." Grimmjow spoke to himself. He looks past Starrk and gazes at Ulquiorra. His skin is milky but his face still cute, his hair is black but still sensual and his eyes are emerald orbs. "Hmm.." He is just Grimmjow's type. Too bad he is there on official business or he'd ask Ulquiorra out for a drink and then after seducing him he'd devour every inch of his body. No one could resist Grimmjow's charm. Neither male or female would turn him down when asked for sex. Grimmjow lowers his Versace shades and watches as they walk across the street.

"Hey... we done yet?" Yammy rolls down the drivers seat window.

"Shut the hell up." Grimmjow snarls. Yammy's disturbing his fantasizing. He analyzes Ulquiorra's body once more and licks his lips.

"Yeah, we're done now. Lets go tell the boss." He opens the back seat door and gets in before Yammy drives off.


	2. Benefactor

Starrk sits at the bar and orders sake. He looks at the bartender cleaning the glass beer cup. "Where's the owner?" Starrk asks as the bartender starts pouring his first round.

"In the back filing paper work... I think." The younger blonde haired man says. He looks into Starrk's face so intensely that he over pours the drink and accidentally allows it to spill down the table and into Starrk's suit pants. "I'm so sorry. Allow me to clean you up and pay for that." The adorable bartender rushes to get a hand towel and starts wiping Starrk down

"No its fine." He tries to soothe the paranoid kid.

"No it isn't, I'm a klutz and I'm new here so..." He rubs the towel on the spill between Starrk's legs feeling him up. "Are you sure, there's nothing I can do?" The young bartender tries his best at seducing him.

"He said its fine!" Szayel looks at the two of them like they've been caught cheating.

"Umm.. I thought you were busy." Starrk nervously pushes the mans hand off his lap.

"What are you doing?" Szayel's face turns green with jealousy. Starrk stands up off the barstool and walks over to him.

"I came to see you before I go on vacation." He hugs Szayel tightly taking in his scent. The pink haired man starts to blush, he looks over at the young bartender giving him the evil eye.

"Get back to work." He orders. "...and you come talk to me in the back." He pulls Starrk by the hand.

"Glad too." Starrk smirks as he follows him.

The two of them enter through revolving doors and walk to Szayel's office. No words are said as Starrk immediately grabs Szayel's waist and starts planting kisses all over the smaller man. Szayel wants to fight back but only ends up wrapping his arms around Starrk's neck as he's being lifted onto his office desk. Starrk unbuttons Szayel's black vest and tears at his dress shirt exposing his neck and chest. He runs his smooth fingers over Szayel's pink nipples as he bites into his neck. Szayel moans in ecstasy as Starrk rubs his hands all over his thighs and squeezes his erection. Szayel's mind is loosing control as Starrk swirls his tongue in his mouth and strokes him lightly.

Then a loud knock at the door causes the both of them to freeze in place. It's a messenger with a letter package for Szayel and as much as he didn't want Starrk to remove himself from in between his legs he has no choice. Duty calls and Szayel has work that needs to be done. Szayel slides off his office table and answers the door. He retrieves the papers and then sits in his office chair, while Starrk stands against the office wall watching the camera monitors.

"I came to tell you, I'll be going out of the country for a while but I will return so wait for me okay?" Starrk walks over to Szayel and lifts his chin up.

"If you wait another week I will be allowed to come with you. Wouldn't that be nice, just you and me on a beach, no work, no stress and no interruptions." Szayel smiles.

"No. Just wait for me okay." Starrk thought about it, but in another week he could be dead in the near by desert outside his town of Hueco Mundo. The serious voice made Szayel not question him.

"Okay, I'll wait but when you get back..."

"I'll devour you when I come back." Szayel's eyes widen at just the thought. "You're too cute." Starrk leans in and sticks his tongue into Szayel's mouth

"Hhmmm... aahhh." Szayel releases a shivering moan. Starrk slowly pulls away and walks out the bar and admires the setting sun. Its just about time for him to pack up and leave.

"Oi. Come here fucker." Grimmjow screams across the street to Starrk. Starrk sees the three of them standing out front of the gambling house, Los Noches. Starrk stands still hoping not to draw attention to himself. The three of them make there way in front of Starrk nearly surrounding him. "Times up, you got the money." Grimmjow says

"Not yet but..." He scratches his head in nervousness.

"Fuck that..." Grimmjow grabs him by the neck tries to shove him towards the trunk of his car. Starrk elbows him in the throat causing Grimmjow to let go and choke. Starrk takes off running through a crowd of people. Grimmjow pulls out his engraved gun Pantera and aims at him but Kaname steps in and makes him lower the weapon. "What the hell?" Grimmjow screams at him. "The fucker's going to leave town!" Grimmjow looks at him with a crazed expression.

"I doubt it." Yammy says. "He cant be that stupid? Can he? We'll slaughter everyone he ever knew." He looks over at Grimmjow.

"Whatever the case maybe we still can't make any trouble. You know Aizen-sama is about discretion. Search his place and see what you can find. Just in case he is that stupid and decides to skip town." Kaname says walking back towards Los Noches

"That asshole... always leaving us with the real work. He really exhausts his power as Aizens successor." Grimmjow mumbles.

"What?" Yammy asks dumbfounded

"Nothing lets just get this over with." Grimmjow fixates his jacket and gets in the car.

Meanwhile...

Ulquiorra stands in the middle of his large kitchen making himself a bento box for work tomorrow. He slowly pulls sticky rice out of his rice cooker with a wooden spoon, some onigiri would be nice he thought. The sound of someone banging on Starrk's door indicated to Ulquiorra that he wasn't home yet. As usual it is a Thursday night he probably hasn't returned from his drinking hour at the Pink Moon. People were always trying to kick in Starrk's door all hours of the night so Ulquiorra generally ignores them and eventually they go home. Suddenly the hard knocking wasn't knocking anymore.

"What now?" Ulquiorra stops mixing ingredients in his rice and places the wooden spoon on top of the bowl. He pulls off his number one chef apron before walking towards his apartment door. "It is starting to become a pain living next to him." Ulquiorra says twisting his door knob. Ulquiorra sticks his head out and sees a tall muscular figure kicking in Starrk's apartment door. "Oi! Stop that! He's not home." He screams to the teal haired man.

Grimmjow looks over to the feeble green eyed man. As soon as his brain registers the familiarity of Ulquiorra's face he smirks. "Oh yeah? Where the fuck is he then?" Grimmjow stops kicking and walks in the direction of Ulquiorra.

"I don't know. What do you want with him anyway?" Ulquiorra could clearly see by his black shirt and jacket that the stranger is a Yakuza. He inhales and begins to analyze the situation.

"He owes my boss some money. He's had plenty of time to pay up, Now he's going to die." Grimmjow grins

"Die? You cant kill him. He's my best friend. How much is it? I'll pay." Ulquiorra states in desperation.

"Forty six million yen. In cash little man." Grimmjow steps in front of Ulquiorra's door way cornering him near a coat hanger.

"I don't have that kind of money, right now but if you give me two days I will have all of it." Grimmjow backs him fully into the corner. He presses his lips against Ulquiorra's ear.

"There are other ways you can pay as well. You have a nice body, If you sell it to me. I'll make sure the debt gets cleared." Grimmjow chuckles evilly.

"Get off me!" Ulquiorra pushes him away. "Like I'd ever sell myself to you... TRASH!"

"Hmmm. Thats a lot of mouth for a person who just inherited his best friends debt." Grimmjow grabs Ulquiorra's arm and knocks him over the head with his gun. He then lifts Ulquiorra's unconscious body over his shoulder and carries him to the car. He stuffs Ulquiorra in the back seat and signals for Yammy to drive.


	3. New Addition

"Who is this?" Aizen snarls. "I said Starrk... Coyote Starrk!" he continues to yell at the two of them.

"Starrk is gone." Grimmjow intervenes "...and this guy is the guarantor." Grimmjow lifts Ulquiorra's unconscious head so Aizen can see his face.

"Hmmm... he's not bad looking. Wake him up." Aizen says sitting back into the throne looking office chair. Yammy grabs Ulquiorra's shirt and shakes him like a rag doll. Ulquiorra snaps back to consciousness and slides down in the arm chair. He rubs the lump on the back of his head before looking at Aizen sitting in front of him.

"What happened?" He says woozily.

"Welcome. You're here to pay off Coyotes Starrk's debt. So where's my money?" Aizen says with a sadistic smile.

"Uhh... Like I told this worthless excuse for a human being over there, I dont have any but if you give me three days I will have it." Ulquiorra looks at Grimmjow whose posted against the office wall.

"Feisty yet you contain a dull facial expressions. You'd be a fine addition to my collection." Aizen grins and walks over to analyze Ulquiorra but Grimmjow steps in the way.

"Don't you just want him to pay you the money? I'm sure he can get it faster than Starrk." Grimmjow tries to convince him.

"No. With a face like that, I'll make him join the others."

"But..." Grimmjow tries to protest.

"My word is law Grimmjow, need I remind you?" He looks at Grimmjow and watches him shake his head.

Then comes a knock at the office door, Aizen waves for Yammy to answer it. In walks a beautiful sweet scented geisha, she flows pass the men and comes closer to Aizen. Ulquiorra glances at the tall slender silver haired beauty. She wore an all black silk flower kimono and small red hair ornaments. Then Ulquiorra looks harder, at first glance he looked like a gorgeous women but with squinted eyes. You could see that fox face was indeed the face of a man. Aizen motions for Gin to come closer and Gin did as he was told. Aizen grabs the back of Gin's neck and places a kiss on his lips. Everyone else's eyes roam around the room as the two of them suck face. Gin places his head on Aizen's chest before departing with him. He models an innocent blush while exiting the office.

"Argh." Grimmjow signs "So are we done yet?" He looks at Aizen who seems satisfied.

"Yes, you're excused." Grimmjow reaches to grab Ulquiorra's pale wrist.

"No. Leave him. You two get out, I'll call for you when I'm done." Aizen leans back onto the front of his desk and comes face to face with Ulquiorra.

"What if Ane-san comes back?" Grimmjow states referring to Gin. It was no secret to them that Aizen has a harem but Gin is to be kept in the dark at all costs or it will be their heads. Grimmjow doesn't want Aizen to touch Ulquiorra anyway. He wants to enjoy that pleasure for himself.

"You're right, stand guard at the door. Let no one in until I'm done. Now go!" He rushes Grimmjow and Yammy out.

Aizen pulls the groggy headed Ulquiorra close to him, he bends Ulquiorra over and slams his head on top of the desk. Using his forearm he applies pressure to the back of Ulquiorra's neck leaving him bonded to the desk. His hands roam over Ulquiorra's dress shirt, he pinches Ulquiorra nipple trying to make it hard through the cloth.

"You're disgusting. How could you treat people like this?" Ulquiorra clenches his teeth and bares the disgusting feeling that is being placed on him. He would scream but his pride wont let him.

"Don't worry you'll learn to obey me just like the others." Aizen licks his lips. "When I'm done training you, you'll be begging for a hard one inside you."Aizen unbuckles Ulquiorra's belt with his free hand. He slides Ulquiorra's suit pants down to his ankles. The act causes Ulquiorra's to panic and wail all over the desk, knocking Aizen business papers over and into the air.

"What are you doing? Stop you sadistic pervert! I won't ever give my body to you!"

"We'll see."Aizen uses more force with him, he clenches his hand on the back of Ulquiorra's neck, causing him to choke and gasp for air. Aizen angrily rips off Ulquiorra's underwear. Exposing his firm plump bottom. Aizen creeps his knee in between Ulquiorra's thighs forcing his legs open. He probes at Ulquiorra's opening with one finger.

"Aaahh... Stop it, Its hurts you bastard!" Aizen pays no attention to him as he rapidly forces his finger into Ulquiorra's tight hole. The act sends painful shocks through Ulquiorra's body. Ulquiorra's hand grips what's left of the papers on the desk. He inhales and exhales deeply on end.

"Ooohhh... Look at you, You're already blushing and I haven't even touched the front part of you yet Are you embarrassed? Or does it feel good already?" Aizen then shoves two fingers into Ulquiorra's body, finally he makes a sound. Aizen smirks at the feeling of breaking in such a sensual body like Ulquiorra's. Aizen undos his own pants and strokes his wild erection.

"AAAAHHH..." He finally enters Ulquiorra virgin entrance. Ulquiorra lets out a yelp, as Aizen stops and enjoys the tightness. He then starts picking up the pace, He grinds himself in and then pulls himself out. He repeats the aggressive act until Ulquiorra stops making noise. He grabs a head full of Ulquiorra's black hair and pulls his head back. Ulquiorra begins to scream again which causes Aizen to thrust into harder.

Hearing the muffled screams of the man he desires just beyond the office door brought Grimmjow to a raging anger. Aizen has many pets in his collection. He did not need to add Ulquiorra to the mix. He is Grimmjow's prey and he has stolen it right underneath him. With the silence of Ulquiorra's scream the door fly's open and Aizen walks out fixating his pants.

"Clean him up, and put him in a room." He points to Grimmjow "..and do it fast I might want another taste later on tonight." He walks over to Kaname as Grimmjow walks in the office to see the newly tainted Ulquiorra spread out on the desk unconscious and exposed. He lifts him into his muscular arms and carries him off to the bath.

Grimmjow lowers Ulquiorra's motionless limp body into the warm bath water with perfume smelling oils. He moves Ulquiorra's hair out of his face with his large fingers. Grimmjow reaches over the body to retrieve a sea sponge, he swirls it into the massive tub allowing it to soak up the water then squeezes it onto Ulquiorra's small porcelain chest. Gently, he runs the sponge over Ulquiorra's eyes to shift open to see a mans hand touching him.

"AARGH!" He screams and shoves Grimmjow away. "Dont touch me! Dont you ever touch me!" Ulquiorra continues to scream not realizing what has happened. He jumps up in the mass pool of water then wobbles. His head leans back and his body attempts to collapse again. Grimmjow catches him in mid fall.

"Relax or I'll drown you." He slides Ulquiorra back into the tub. Ulquiorra focuses his eyes to see the face of the teal haired man. He's a bit at ease now but he doesn't know why. Ulquiorra looks around to see himself in a luxurious crème colored marble tiled bathroom.

"Why are you doing this?" Ulquiorra's voice is hoarse, He looks at Grimmjow lathering the sea sponge.

"My orders are to clean you and put you in your room." Grimmjow grins at the view of him in the soapy water. He extends his arm to wash Ulquiorra.

SMACK! "I said don't touch me TRASH!" Ulquiorra slaps the sponge out of his hand and into the water. He picks up and scrubs his hands. "Now get out! I don't want trash like you looking at me!" He splashes water on Grimmjow's clothes. Grimmjow growls.

"Fine. I didn't want to bathe you anyway!" He grabs Ulquiorra's wrist and pulls him close. "You're fucking lucky it wasn't me breaking you in."

He grits his teeth and pushes Ulquiorra back into the tub then storms out. Ulquiorra rubs the soapy sea sponge on his wrist and tries to wash his aching body. His back felt broken, his legs were sore and his neck and chest were filled with bloody hickeys. Not to mention the blood and semen that leaked from his anus. Meanwhile Grimmjow is on the other side of the bathroom door pacing and trying to fight the urge to go back into the bath and devour Aizen's new toy. Grimmjow lifts his head due to Kaname's footsteps rising louder as he makes his way down the hall.

"Is he done yet?" He stares at Grimmjow who's looking like a mad man at this point.

"I don't know." Grimmjow responds with annoyance in his voice. Kaname snatches the large towel from him and walks into the steamy bathroom. A few minutes later they both came out, Ulquiorra neatly wrapped in a yukata.

"Take him to his room Grimmjow." Kaname bosses before leaving the two of them in the hall by themselves.

"Argh I know." Grimmjow huffs before leading the way. They arrive at a metal door with a number four on it. Grimmjow twists the knob open and pushes Ulquiorra in. Too his surprise its a hotel suite with bolted windows and nothing but one bed, a bath and two video cameras in each corner of the room. He turns to look at Grimmjow.

"Where are we?" Ulquiorra's a bit confused.

"In your new home. Sleep well."Grimmjow smiles that tauntingly smile at him and slams the door locking Ulquiorra inside. Ulquiorra rushes to turn door but the knob doesn't turn, he's lock in from the outside. Grimmjow leans his back against the steel door, a few more seconds with him dressed like that and Grimmjow would be cutting off his fingers for ravishing the bosses "things"


	4. Watch Dog

Ulquiorra stood in a full length wall mirror trying not to detest himself as he frowned up his eyebrows.

"Aw doesn't that look attractive?" The shop keeper speaks as she tightens Ulquiorra's green colored sash.

Ulquiorra ponders how he got himself in this new found position. Then he recalls the sounds of Aizens voice huffing in his ears as he thrust into him every other night. Ulquiorra has been lying on his bed still and silent like a dead tuna. He usually would be scratching, fighting and biting Aizen as he would rape him. A month or two trapped with Aizen sexing him on a daily basis had caused Ulquiorra to loose some fighting spirit. As a result, Aizen said he would do something nice in exchange for Ulquiorra's obedience.

"Is this perhaps cosplay for your lover?" The small blushing woman says admiring Ulquiorra wrapped in a full fledge women's kimono.

She seems to be enjoying Ulquiorra dressed up as a taikomochi. As did Aizen or he wouldn't be stuck in the outfit looking like a porcelain Geisha doll. From what he was told by the other slaves, erotic play with kimonos is of the highest compliment coming from the yakuza boss. Yet Ulquiorra doesn't want nor need the flattery that Aizen had thrown his way, just to finish paying the debt and be free of the lewd world he is now forced to live. The intense pounding at the dressing room proved that Yammy and Grimmjow patience are wearing thinner with every dress change.

"Are you done yet?" Yammy bangs his fist harder. Ulquiorra slides the shuttle door open and takes two steps down from the propped booth.

He concentrates on not falling as he walks towards a seated Grimmjow. Somehow those two were coerced into guarding Aizen's new plaything on this trip. Aizen is so stern about giving his flavor of the month "The special treatment" that he called the owner of the kimono shop and told him to it shut down just so Ulquiorra couldn't be disturbed or seen by anyone from the public for that matter. Which made Ulquiorra feel even more isolated and a bit depressed. Its not like anyone would come seeking him anyway. Starrk was his only good friend and he was gone now.

"I don't like it." Ulquiorra wipes his sleeves.

"Pick one already shit." Grimmjow says with his back hunched over in a love seat and Ulquiorra standing in front of him. "The faster you do, the faster I can get the hell out of here." He murmurs leaning his head back onto the chair. He looks up at the shop lights, trying not to look at the beautiful Ulquiorra.

Two months, two damn months has already passed and Grimmjow still could not cure his ridiculous obsession with this green eyed man. Perhaps because he hasn't taste the sweet nectar of the forbidden fruit or maybe it was something more? Love? "Hell No!" Grimmjow utters making himself snap back to his senses. He would just be a good fuck he told himself. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What's your problem?" Ulquiorra looks at him in disgust due to his last statement. Grimmjow not knowing he was audible to everyones ears just sucks his teeth and shouts "Nothing!" as a response. He becomes more and more frustrated, as Ulquiorra gazes at him not knowing his looks are increasing the intensity of Grimmjow's hard on. Grimmy's inner voice screams to the high heavens in his head as Ulquiorra walks back to the dressing room.

"I'll try a different one" He fumes

"Just hurry the hell up." Grimmjow complains

"Argh." Yammy sighs from the corner. "I'm going to get something to eat." He has the shop keeper show him the way out. Grimmjow uses the chance to sneak a peek at the undressing Ulquiorra. He opens the shudder door to see Ulquiorra half naked.

"Get out Trash!" Ulquiorra grips the kimono to hide his body from the perverted Grimmjow.

"Let me help you." Grimmjow closes the door behind him. Locking them in the small space. Grimmjow faces Ulquiorra towards the mirror and tries to undress the rest of him Ulquiorra swirls around slams his small fists into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow grabs both his wrist and pull them over Ulquiorra's head, smashing him up against the mirror.

"If Aizen knew of this he would kill you. Touch me and I will tell! I swear! I will... Argh." Ulquiorra is silenced by Grimmjow's finger squeezing his lips together.

"I'm just looking." He rubs Ulquiorra's bottom lip. He unravels the rest of Ulquiorra's clothing and takes pleasure in looking at the exposed body. "You should have taken my offer, then you wouldn't have to be his little slut."

"You're just as worse. Are enjoying yourself? Trash!" Ulquiorra spits in his face.

Grimmjow enraged lifts his hand to smack him but decides against it. That would leave too much evidence that he was being touched. Instead he rolls his hand down to Ulquiorra's manhood and fondles him.

"Stop that!" Ulquiorra squints and starts to react.

"Look at you, getting all hard." Grimmjow grins. "You're nothing but a bitch in heat. I bet you'd shake your ass for anyone at this point." Grimmjow taunts and licks Ulquiorra's ear.

"Nooo... I would never..." He lets out as he shutters in Grimmjow's fingers.

"O0h what a sexy face you make." Grimmjow strokes him. Ulquiorra is so ashamed his body isn't listening to him. He's not used to this, when Aizen touches him he doesn't react at all but a little fondling from Grimmjow and he is hot and bothered. He would never want any man to touch him in such a way let alone this trash but his body is hot and he couldn't stop himself.

"Ummm, sir? Do you gentlemen need help?" The store clerk had returned to aid Ulquiorra in his next choice of Kimono.

"Humph." Grimmjow releases him and watches him slide down to the floor. He uses his tongue to lick the small amount of pre-cum from off his fingers. "We're done. He's going to take the green one. Give him a few to take to put his clothes on."

"Thats wonderful." The clerk smiles with joy.

Humiliated, mortified and vulnerable. Ulquiorra felt all these things and more. He bunches all the kimono wrappings together and holds them tight. He wanted to cry, in fact he needs to cry. All these things were happening to him and from the beginning he shed not a single tear. Yet if there is anytime to let it loose, being closed off in a dressing room would do. Ulquiorra lowers his eyes and feels a cool breeze blow away his lone tear. He looks at a air vent and thinks, oh how that could lead to his freedom.

Then a reckless thought comes into play. Why not escape? This would be the perfect time. He is all alone and has nothing to loose. Ulquiorra crawls closer to the vent and yanks at it a few times. In an instant the rusted flap had fallen open and Ulquiorra was stuffing himself in it. He crawls through the dusty vent following in the direction of the cool air. His nipples perk up due to lack of clothing. He's covered in a sheer robe, its the only particle of clothing that would fit him. Good thing he is petite he though or he wouldn't have ever made it through the cramped space. Though it is hard trying to figure out which direction he would follow the tunnel in. After inhaling the cool breeze he figures he would go in that direction, hoping it would lead him to the outside. Ulquiorra moves his hands and knees as quickly as he can. He falls through a large mesh panel and lands in a million boxes in what seems to be a store room.

Grimmjow opens the dressing room door to see Ulquiorra has disappeared. He turns to the store clerk with fiery in his eyes.

"Where the hell is he?" Grimmjow yells. He looks at the bent and broken in vent. He crouches in front of it and uses his masculine fingers to grab around the metal and rips it off the wall. The young female stares at him in horror. For fear of her job and more for her life. "Show me where the fucking vent ends!" he growls with demonic eyes.

"Yes!... yes-sir!" She rushes to retrieve her master store keys from behind the cash counter. She moves swiftly to a near by stairwell.

Leading the way, she carefully steps down the old wooden stairs. They both come to a halt when they're confronted with darkness filling ever corner of the room. The clerk walks over to a circuit box and flicks a small switch. Grimmjow steps further into the store room and see Ulquiorra spatted on top of a few boxes. He walks over to the escapee and looks down at him.

"A damsel in distress. How befitting." He laughs at the angered Ulquiorra.

"Silence." Ulquiorra says with his usual monotone voice.

"Aizen's going to have a field day when he hears this. "Grimmjow grabs Ulquiorra by the hand and attempts to haul him to the car.

"Don't touch me." Ulquiorra attempts to stand but a shocking pain in his leg wont let him walk.

"Oooh. Lookie, lookie. You hurt yourself." Grimmjow teases then lifts Ulquiorra off his feet and over his shoulders and carries him back upstairs. There he sees Yammy stuffing his mouth with a hero sandwich. "Lets go. We're done here." Grimmjow cleanly walks past him and tries to shush the kicking and screaming Ulquiorra.

"What about the stupid kimono?" Yammy says with his mouth full.

"She'll have it delivered." He huffs and walks out the store.

After two long hours of dense conversation with Yammy in the car. They arrive to there destination, Ulquiorra seems to be pacified and accepting of the situation. He lay in his bedroom staring at the surveillance camera, awaiting a punishment from Aizen. Yammy had been explaining the reason why Ulquiorra is so bruised and banged up and not wearing the kimono that Aizen has rudely requested.

As another young and beautiful slave wraps the bandage around Ulquiorra's sprained ankle, Aizen sends the room door flying open. He looks at the girl and speaks. "Get out Halibel." she rises as quickly as possible and retreats. "What were you thinking?" Aizen says staring at Ulquiorra who rubs his ankle.

"I want to get out of here. I'm not some caged animal!" He shouts

"Your friend owes me a lot of money, I could have killed you both but out of the goodness of my heart. I'm letting you pay back me so both of you can be free." Aizen slams the door and sits on the bed. "I wont let you go until I'm satisfied." He pats Ulquiorra on the head then turns his face towards him.

Aizen bites down on Ulquiorra's neck until he draws blood. Ulquiorra pushes him to the other side of the bed but Aizen uses his strength to push him down on the bed he rips at Ulquiorra's clothes and then starts biting his chest. Ulquiorra grabs onto Aizen's head and yanks a few strands of hair. Aizen lifts his head up and slaps Ulquiorra across the face. "I see your little escaping has brought the fire back in your eyes." Aizen uses his middle finger to violate Ulquiorra's entrance.

His body goes into shock. Aizen immediately penetrates him and Ulquiorra lets out a yelping sound. He lifts Ulquiorra's leg and repeatedly drives into him. He looks down at Ulquiorra's flaccid penis and thrives on the way his anus sucks him in. It isn't unsusal for Ulquiorra to not have an erection. No matter how much Aizen touches him, there is no reaction, ever. Aizen wraps both hands around his neck and then begins to choke the life from him. "If you ever try to escape from me again. I will kill you." Aizen empties his load in him and pulls out. He fixes his pants and leaves Ulquiorra crawled up in a fetal position, shocked and shivering alone in the bed. Aizen walks out and sees Grimmjow standing at the door. "Either your a good watch dog or your somehow attached to this one... which one is it Grimmjow?" Aizen eyes him pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling.

"Neither Aizen-sama."


	5. Geisha & Dragon Koi

All the guys stood outside of Aizen's office door. They were gathered for a meeting but he was being occupied with Gin, so they awaited orders.

"Where were you?" Gin's voice grew louder as their argument continues on. No one knew what they were actually fighting for or over but it had to be serious enough to make Gin throw a fit with the boss in the middle of an upcoming meeting. In fact the "Big Sister" is the only one who can appose Aizen-sama's word and get away with it. The sound of glass being shattered across the office door got the men to back away. "Stop it... I said stop!" Gins voice begins to lower.

"Stop what?" Yammy scratches his head.

"You know better then to ease drop." Kaname says leaning his back on the wall.

"This is ridiculous, we're all standing here waiting for them to stop fighting? I could be out killing someone." Grimmjow snarls

"Give it a minute." Kaname says. Then everyone looks around at each other and listens to a long drag of silence.

"Aaaahhhh." The sounds of Gins pleasured voice is released into the air followed by a few more sounds of the office furniture and then silence again.

Everyone leans a ear in closer to hear what would happen next. They run back to there stances as they hear footsteps and the crackling of the door knob opening to reveal Aizen with messy hair. He looks at his subordinates, buttons his shirt and pushes his hair back. He closes the door behind him and signals for Halibel to come over; she's dressed as an assistant but all the guys know she is just a slave girl in Aizens harem.

"Make sure my lover gets some roses and tell the hotel security not to let him leave our bedroom or this hotel. She nods her head deeply before bowing out and going to find roses.

Just then Gin steps out the office, Gin could see the artificial smiles on there faces. Aizen minions shadow his every step and when confronted earlier by Gin. No one knew his mysterious whereabouts. Where would his lover step out too for three hours without anyone noticing? Its highly impossible Gin thought. How they didn't know set him into a fury and thus they end up arguing. Someone knows something Gin told himself as he rolled his eyes at each and every one of them.

Gin just had to find a way to make one of them squeal. He takes one more second glance at his lovers subordinates, they wear blank faces. Everyone except for Grimmjow that is, he seems angry and maybe even a bit deadly. Gin pulls on his black silk kimono and eyes Grimmjow. They stare at each other like they have secrets to share. Gins eyes then quickly shift to Aizen standing at the hotel elevator door. Gin knows he's about to be sent to their bedroom suite.

"We're not done talking." Gin breaks the awkward silence in the room. Aizen steps in front of him, glaring him face to face. He kisses Gins soft slender neck and whispers...

"Not now. We'll talk later. I'll make it up to you." He cuffs his hand on Gins back and walks him to the elevator.

"Goodnight Ane-san." The crowd of Aizen's minions speak in unison. Aizen pushes the elevator bell and steps in with Gin. The bright lights shine on Gin's angered face. He plants a kiss on his lips and then steps out.

"Dont wait up for me tonight, I have plenty of work that needs to be done."

"Then when will we talk?" Gin shouts for everyone to hear.

"Tomorrow." The elevator door closes and rides Gin to the penthouse floor. What used to be considered a love nest has grown to be cold and lonely place over the years Gin thought.

"Now shall we get started gentlemen?" Aizen looks at the nervous faces.

"Yeah, so the Yamamoto group has been on the move..." Kaname starts. "They've been on our turf a couple times. Sometimes loading and unloading merchandise in our warehouse districts. This can cause problems for us in the future if they think its okay to do this." Aizen looks at Kaname and rubs his chin.

"I see your point, find out what they are doing and report it to me. Then I'll make my decision." He turns to walk down the hall.

"Well shouldn't we do something! All this surveillance is stupid lets just send them a message." Grimmjow talks out of turn as usual.

"I said I want a report and thats it for now. Are you questioning my judgement?" Aizen eyes Grimmjow.

"No." Grimmjow says with attitude.

"I thought so. Don't be so eager to kill Grimmjow. It will be the death of you." Aizen waves him off and walks back into his office.

"che." Yammy inputs. "When will we go?"

"Tonight." Kaname says.

All three gentlemen of the Sosuke Group readied themselves for what would seem to be a long night of surveillance. Kaname packed his knowledge books, Yammy with all his food and Grimmjow with his gun and rage. Two of them only seemed fit for the job that lied ahead. Yammy's black unmarked car sat next to a dim lit street light in a gated parking garage. Yammy and Kaname eagerly watched for someone to enter the warehouse. At the same time, back at Los Noches. Aizen steps out the penthouse elevator holding blue roses in arm to see Gin walking back and forth from their bedroom to the living room. His eyebrows push together.

"What are you doing?" Aizen questions but doesn't receive an answer from Gin. He just continues to pack. "I said..." He grabs Gins arm forcing him to drop all the clothes he held.

"I am leaving you." Gin stays sternly not even flinching.

Aizen smirks. "Very funny, come now lets talk." He tries to sway Gin towards the bedroom.

"No." Gin pulls his arm back. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm done." Gin picks up his clothes from the floor and stuffs them in his duffle bag that lies on the couch. "No more talking. I don't want to be with you." Gin kneels down in front of the couch to retrieve some clothes that flung under it. Aizen abruptly leans on top of him.

"You're not leaving." He says into Gins ear in the hopes of provoking fear in him. "You have nowhere to go." The warm breathe tingles him. Gin shuts his eyes, if he looked at him; he knew he would change his mind "So stay, stay with me... by my side." Aizen rubs the back of Gins neck in an act to seduce his lover.

"Nooo. I've had enough with the late nights, the long absences and the neglect." Gin turns his head away from Aizens seductive aura.

"How about I take you out to dinner instead. You me and the moonlight sky. What's that place you've always been complaining about visiting?" He licks the back of Gins neck.

"Really?" Gin is a bit excited but doesn't want to show it.

"We can leave right now and enjoy a nice night." Aizen nuzzles his face between Gins neck and shoulder.

"Lets get away for a few hours so we can finally have a chance to talk." Aizen's lusty words had done the trick. Gin no longer wished to leave him. He was finally going to get some alone time with the love of his life, in reality that's all he ever really wanted.

Meanwhile...

Grimmjow stood waving his gun in the air. His finger held the trigger so hard that it would continuously let off rounds of bullets at the orange haired guy and his comrades. In the midst of the battle you could hear someone scream.

"Ichigo! Come on lets get out of here." Grimmjow knelt behind a car for cover. He felt a cold hand grab him, he swiftly turns around to aim and shoot but sees Kaname's face.

"Lets go you idiot" Kaname drags him back to the car where Yammy is reviving up the gas and floors there way out of all the chaos.

*Beep... Beep... Beep*

Aizen's phone continues to ring. He looks up at the hot and sweaty Gin. "Dont... aaahh... answa..." Gin moans as he continues to ride him. In only a few hours they had made more then the usual small talk, talk a bathe together and dined on the finest foods that his favorite restaurant had to offer. Their little midnight rendezvous is going so well. A few more steps and Aizen and Gin would be the love birds they used to be when they first met. Gin ultimately felt secure and desired by Aizen. Aizen grabs gins waist and pulls him closer he licks Gins nipple and sucks on his neck. "Cum for me." He spews to his lover, the excitement of it all sent Gin into a frenzy. He rode Aizen faster until he felt a wave of passion overcome him causing him to climax on the silk bed sheets.

*Beep... beeep beeeeeeeep.*

The annoying sounds of Aizen's phone had Gin way too frustrated. "Turn that thing off!" He commands as he lays on top of Aizen's chest panting.

"Just a minute." Aizen reaches to the nightstand next to the huge bed. He flicks a button on his phone. "This better be good." He speaks to the person on the other side. "He did what?" Aizen continues while Gin listens to the one sided version of the conversation. He watches as his lover rises from the bed.

Gin gazes at Aizens Yakuza tattoo of a dragon koi hypnotizing a beautiful geisha near a pond. Gin thought about how similar he was to that geisha. Aizen covered himself in a robe and headed out to the balcony and closed the glass door, making himself inaudible to Gin. Gin has been portrayed as a geisha and Aizen was the seducing dragon koi that would hypnotize him with love and sex. He had no control over his own emotions with this man. He wondered if he would be bound to him for life. Always being paraded around as a Head Yakuza's wife. This life has become to torment him so he thought.

"I have to go." Aizen slides open the glass door and interrupts Gins thought process.

"What? Why?" He whines and gives Aizen the puppy dog face.

"I have work that needs to be done." Aizen walks over to the bed.

"Cant it wait? We're having so much fun, and... umm.. I wanted more of you" Gin slides back on the bed pillows and spreads his legs, showing Aizen his dripping wet entrance... "I want of you, inside me."

"I can't right now, I have to get to work." The seriousness of Aizen's face and voice made Gin obey his command. He dragged himself out of bed and into their shower, he was going to need a cold one.


	6. Yubizume

Kaname and the rest of the members walks into the office of Sosuke Aizen. The mob boss leader wore a very distressed look on his face as he watches his followers crowd his office. He suddenly tightens his grip on Ulquiorra's waist as he shuffles him around on his lap. Bad news has stirred him up deeply inside and if it were to get worse Aizen would have to use Ulquiorra to relieve himself of some stress. Ulquiorra gazes at all the men in front of him, Grimmjow in particular. He couldn't get there last encounter out of his head, the feeling of his hands brought a bit of a blush to Ulquiorra's face.

"So... Will someone tell me, What is going on? I send you on a mission that requires finesse and you return with bullet wounds and scrapings."

"Well..." Kaname speaks. "...we found out the warehouses are being used to move their money and other things..." Aizen nods his head encouraging him to go on. "... Grimmjow felt the need to send them a message thus a shooting broke out between us and them."

"Well they deserved it!" Grimmjow interrupts, His outspokenness causes a small argument between him and Kaname.

"Enough." Aizen waves them both silent. Kaname then stands in the front of Grimmjow and bows his head before Aizen.

"As your successor, I'll take full responsibility for all that went on."

"Thats alright. You are not to be punished." Aizens words left Kaname with a sense of relief.

"But you..." Aizen stares at Grimmjow. "..You shall commit Yubizume."

Grimmjows eyes grow wild. "But they..." He begins his protest. Aizen stands up shoving Ulquiorra to the side and into the office bookshelf.

"If I have to say it again, I will kill you."

Aizen becomes face to face with Grimmjow. The hostility in the room begin to spread like wild fire; everyone was on end. Even Ulquiorra, what exactly is Yubizume he ponders while hiding himself in the corner of the bookshelf. This is one fight he would not want to join. Aizen reaches in his white suite jacket and pulls out a pure silver switch blade. He opens it and stabs it down on the wooden coffee table.

"Now do it." Grimmjow looks at the weapon. He exhales and kneels in front of the small coffee table in a respectable sitting position. He removes his black blazer and lays it across the coffee table neatly. Grimmjow then unbuttons his left cuff link and rolls up his sleeve, he places his left hand firmly on the coffee table. He spreads all his fingers apart and then removes the blade from the indented place. He hoovers the switch blade over his pinky finger.

Grimmjow inhales once more and without hesitation he plunges the sharp blade into the middle of his pinky finger. Immediately his blood spills onto the coffee table, a small scream peeps from Ulquiorra's mouth. He is horrified, he has never seen a man go through the process of cutting off his own finger. Every face in the room never looses the focus of Grimmjow's actions. This would be a reminder to all who disobeyed so they all watch very closely. Grimmjow jiggles the blade around until half of his pinky is removed from its natural place. He then places the bloody blade back on the wooden table and raises his left hand to show Aizen.

"Is that good enough for you Aizen- sama." He looks at him while the thick blood leaks from his open wound.

"Now what do you say?" Aizen taunts him. Grimmjow rises and bows his head very low.

"My apologizes Aizen-sama, Your word is law and I will never break it again." Grimmjow speaks with such a sincere tone of voice.

Aizen throws his handkerchief over the bloody finger. He looks at Grimmjow in disgust "Now get out." Grimmjow walks out the office cradling his wound. He gets on the elevator and rides to his suite floor. The elevator doors pops open and he quickly rushes to his kitchen sink. He runs cold water on the missing pinky finger, All the while trying to clean and stop the bleeding he curses Aizen to hell. He then yanks a paper towel from the side and wraps it around his hand, trying to cover the remains of his pinky.

Grimmjow knows this wont stop the bleeding but then he starts not to care. He walks to his teal colored bedroom and plops backwards on his canopy bed. He stares at the blank ceiling. "Those bastards deserved it." He reaches in his pants pocket to look for his cigarettes but there are none. "Fuck!" He shouts and let the words echo his antique weapon filled bedroom walls. He rises and walks through his home to his elevator door, he presses his code on the elevator keypad and awaits for it arrive.

The doors slide open and reveals Ulquiorra standing there with a tray of antibiotics and a stitching needle. "What are you doing on my floor." Grimmjow casually leans to the side of the elevator stopping it from closing.

"I have been ordered to help you." He invites himself in and sits on Grimmjow's black leather sofa. He puts the tray on a unique looking glass table that separates the large television and the sofa.. "Now sit down." Grimmjow follows in Ulquiorra's footsteps to his own living room, grinning and thinking of naughty thoughts along the way. He joins him on the sofa and leans back forgetting all about the cigarettes. Ulquiorra gently picks up Grimmjow's wounded hand and unwraps the paper towel. He immediately goes to work on it as if he were a trained doctor. He threads a needle and looks at Grimmjow before he starts to stitch.

"Now this may hurt a little." He says.

"Do your worst. I can take it." Grimmjow boasts about his high tolerance for pain. Ulquiorra slowly slides the needle into the clean cut skin sewing it together. Grimmjow's head spins back to Ulquiorra when he feels the surgical steel moving throughout his hand. 'Damn that hurts' he bitches in his head. He was going to curse Aizen some more but he ends up being side tracked by Ulquiorra's determination to sutra his finger. Grimmjow looks at him as he squints and focuses so hard at what he is doing. After Ulquiorra finishes he sprays it with antibacterial and begins to rewrap it properly.

"Did I hurt you?" Ulquiorra seems a bit concerned.

"As if you could." Grimmjow huffs.

"hmm..." Grimmjow leans in to listen to Ulquiorra. "...I guess I'll be going now. My work is done." Ulquiorra gets up.

"Wait!" He is being pulled back onto the couch by Grimmjow. Grimmjow just sticks his tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth. For the first time ever, they share an actual kiss. A kiss that feels like forever to Grimmjow but then he feels Ulquiorra's small palms slam against his face. Ulquiorra bolts to the other side of the couch. He's breathing heavy and his cheeks are pink.

"I will hurt you if you do that again." He inhales and exhales.

"Uh huh sure you will." Grimmjow says nonchalantly, he wants to test him. He starts to slide over to Ulquiorra. "Look at you, you're flustered. You like it and I know it." Grimmjow taunts.

"Silence trash." Ulquiorra hops over the sofa and heads to the elevator. He pushes the button but the light never comes on.

"You need a code." Grimmjow evilly laughs at the man in panic. He tightens the wrappings on his hand, gets up and walks over to Ulquiorra. He strips himself of his shirt and corners Ulquiorra between the closed elevator doors and his bare chest presses.

"Let me go." Ulquiorra commands yet Grimmjow pays no mind to his words. He quickly dives into another kiss. Ulquiorra pounds his fists on Grimmjow's chest but there is no use. Grimmjow clutches onto Ulquiorra's arm so he could not move them. Grimmjow sucks hard on Ulquiorra's tongue and continuously licks his bottom lip. As they release Ulquiorra stares at him. "Why are you doing this? Please stop." Ulquiorra has no other option but to beg his way out of this one.

"Because I like you, don't you like me?" For once Grimmjow actually attempts to communicate his feelings to the older man.

"I... I..." Ulquiorra stumbles over his words, blushingly and beginning to feel a erotic heat between his legs.

"You? You what?" Grimmjow strengthens his grip bringing Ulquiorra to his knees.

They both slide down to the black plush carpet floor, Grimmjow removing the top half of Ulquiorra's floral kimono. Grimmjow deeply sucks on his neck, He was indeed enjoying himself and he hadn't even penetrated Ulquiorra yet. This will be great he told himself. Grimmjow then pauses and moves his head back and forces Ulquiorra to straddle him. He looks at the weepy eyed Ulquiorra and sees that he is no longer flustered or blushing. Ulquiorra eyes Grimmjow in major disgust and is seemingly shivering on top of him. Grimmjow finally lets go, Ulquiorra's been traumatized for too long by Aizen occasional raping him. If Grimmjow were to sex him right now, It would be a total waste. It wouldn't be as pleasurable as he wants it. Grimmjow rises and punches in the codes of the elevator. He looks down at the still shivering Ulquiorra.

"Leave and don't come back or I'll eat you up like the big bad wolf you think I am." He watches as the doors slide open and Ulquiorra crawls into it. The doors close and Grimmjow's body howls, now he really needs a cigarette. On the other side Ulquiorra stands up and fixes himself. His body is on fire from Grimmjow's lips, he puts his two fingers on his mouth and rubs the lingering warmth."What was that feeling?" Ulquiorra silently asks himself. "What's happening to me?"


	7. The first Taste

Yammy slides back his leather office chair and takes a seat. He unwraps a perfectly made ham sandwich. He holds the sandwich to his nose and takes a big whiff. "hhmmm." He goes and bites into large meat filled sandwich like the hungry man he is. He then looks up at the surveillance cameras in the dark office. Being head of the security is an easy job. He does the same thing every morning, He scans the screen to do a room check on Aizen's slaves. "Halibel, check... Orihime, check... Ulquiorra che-" Yammy uses the camera rotator to search Ulquiorra's room. Then the camera goes to a black screen and Yammy can't see anything but white snow.

Yammy automatically goes into panic mode. He reaches for his cell phone and presses the speed dial number. "uummm... we have a problem." Yammy speaks into the phone. "Ulquiorra's room is not on the surveillance... the room blacked out?" Yammy pulls the phone back to avoid all the screaming that was coming through from the call. Then it hangs up. Yammy scratches his head. "So what do I do now?" He places the phone back onto the office desk. He shrugs his shoulders and leans back into his chair, eating his sandwich.

At the same time, Ulquiorra stands still as possible in the hopes of not being seen. His room blacked out and the undoor unlocked itself. Whether it was a miracle or a trick, He would take this chance to try and get away again. The twist and turns of the narrow hallway were beginning to all look the same to him. The hotel was a maze, What a way to keep your enemies confused he thought. Ulquiorra could hear the voices of footmen coming his way, he quickly dashes into a corner. He starts to have a nervous break down. He would be found if he doesn't move quick enough. Then a pair of arms reach out behind him from the dark shadow walls. They grip his waist and cover his mouth.

Ulquiorra attempts to scream yet it would be useless. He's caught and he knows he'll be taken to Aizen and be put to death. He lifts his head to see the face of the man that would collect the reward. He gazes at Grimmjow and he knows he is done for. Grimmjow removes his hand from Ulquiorra's mouth.

"Stay quiet and they wont notice us." He whispers.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra whispers back.

"Saving your ass!" He growls.

"Why?" Ulquiorra raises an eyebrow.

"Just shut up and follow me." Grimmjow grabs Ulquiorra wrist and drags him to the sixth floor. There in his dim light bedroom, the two of them begin to argue.

"What is going on?" Ulquiorra looks at Grimmjow confused.

"I will lead you the way out but first, you must take off your clothes and come over here." Grimmjow sits back onto the bed.

"I'd rather die." Ulquiorra spats and grips on Grimmjow's bedroom door knob.

"Okay." Grimmjow leans back onto his pillow. Ulquiorra stands there, his mind drifting off into space. Was he really willing to die? to give up his life and leave this world. Where is his fighting strength? After a few more thoughts, he turns around and faces Grimmjow. "Fine."

"Good. Now take off your kimono... slowly." Grimmjow grins and watches from his bed. He uses his forearm to prop his own head.

Ulquiorra still standing at Grimmjow's bedroom door, clutches his kimono sleeve. His mind is already dreading the idea of being with this man. He breathes away his anxiety and he unravels most of his white and black kimono. His head slants to a side and away from Grimmjow's teal cat like eyes. Things can't get any worse he thought.

"Hey you're limp, What's up with that?" Grimmjow gets frustrated.

"You think I like doing it with men? Just do it and get it over with. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Ulquiorra sighs.

"Thats no fun. Come here." Ulquiorra walks over to him and stands there. Grimmjow sits up and slides his legs to the side of the bed. He stretches while standing and hugs Ulquiorra tightly.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra squirms in his arms.

"Shh... Close your eyes and listen to my voice." Grimmjow whispers in his ear. Ulquiorra did as he is told but still with a sense of doubt in his mind.

Grimmjow slides the rest of Ulquiorra's kimono off and tosses the silk fabric onto the bed behind him. He uses his two large hands to feel the skin of Ulquiorra's small back, he caresses his thin muscles. Grimmjow's fingertips roam the soft bruised skin lightly; as if not to break him. By the looks of the fully naked Ulquiorra, Grimmjow could tell Aizen has recently beaten him. Grimmjow cups a hand around Ulquiorra's neck and whispers.

"You're safe now, I'll protect you." The smaller mans head gets all fuzzy by the sugar coated words. Ulquiorra is being seduced by the low tone voice. Grimmjow plays with Ulquiorra's hair running his fingers through the split ends. The warm romantic act gives the smaller man goosebumps.

Grimmjow lifts Ulquiorra up in the air and wraps his legs around his waist. He sits back onto his bed still holding the fragile body that is now straddling him. Grimmjow uses two fingers to perk up Ulquiorra's nude colored nipples. He fondles one then sucks on the other. Ulquiorra's body temperature starts to rise as Grimmjow plays with him. Grimmjow grabs Ulquiorra's neck once again and plants sweet kisses on him. He then licks Ulquiorra's top lip, the warm feeling of saliva causes Ulquiorra's eyes to pop open. He stares at Grimmjow in disbelief.

"What are you..." Grimmjow kisses him. He kisses him so deeply that when he pulls back Ulquiorra is dazed. Grimmjow's tongue continues to swirl inside Ulquiorra's warm mouth while his hand glides down to Ulquiorra's limp manhood. He gently squeezes it then strokes it in his big palms. Ulquiorra doesn't know what's going on inside of him. His body is starting to turn into a lust machine, and his mind is starting to fill with thoughts of Grimmjow ravishing him. He opens his mouth wider so he can feel Grimmjow's tongue more as he starts to grow an erection. Grimmjow mentally pats himself on the back because he's gotten the sassy monotone Ulquiorra to show some reaction.

Ulquiorra breaks the long tongue war to allow his head to lean back and enjoy the pleasure. The heat of the moment causes his whole body to blush. The changing of the pale skin to a bright red causes Grimmjow to pump his hand faster then he hears a squeak from Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra's erection starts leaking pre-cum. Grimmjow raises his wet fingers and licks Ulquiorra's sweet frosting. Surely afterwords Grimmjow douses his own two fingers with his hot mouth juices.

He makes sure his two fingers are good and moist before he creeps them inside Ulquiorra's hole. Ulquiorra winces and tightens up on Grimmjow's fingers but after a few deep plunges. He relaxes and doesn't whimper as much. Grimmjow flips Ulquiorra onto the bed and pulls his own shirt off. He unbuckles his jeans and quickly takes them off, His own aching erection has been waiting for this moment. He kisses Ulquiorra's thighs before climbing in between Ulquiorra's shivering legs.

While there Grimmjow plants his erection inside of Ulquiorra. He allows Ulquiorra's anal muscles to suck him in slowly before starting a rhythm. Grimmjow holds onto Ulquiorra's hips and starts to thrust a little faster and then Ulquiorra does the unexpected. He moans while grabbing the bed sheets. Grimmjow lowers his heavy muscular body on top of Ulquiorra's and holds his hands.

"You feel better than I imagined." He whispers while thrusting harder into Ulquiorra he then licks his neck. "I know you want me."

"Don't say that." Ulquiorra huffs. "I don't like men."

"You say that but your body says different. Give up it already. You like how I'm holding you don't you?" Grimmjow nibbles on Ulquiorra's ear.

"No0o... don't... ahh... tease." Ulquiorra could barely form a sentence.

"Why not?. Your making such a lewd face... You want more?" Grimmjow enters Ulquiorra all the way and holds still. "Say you want it."

"Please... No mor-" Grimmjow starts up again. This time moving faster than before. He could feel the heat burning higher inside of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow thrusts away and strokes Ulquiorra's erection in his hand. "No0o... Grimm-jow stop. I'm going to-" In that exact moment they both explode. Ulquiorra's chest heaves hard, somehow he can't believe he enjoyed having sex with Grimmjow.

Grimmjow plops back onto his bed he watches as Ulquiorra quickly retrieves his kimono, he puts his arm in one sleeve and rises the Kimono to the back of his neck. He looks back at Grimmjow laying on the bed. He proceeds to get up but then gets pulled back down. "What are you doing?" He says frantically.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow gnaws at the top of Ulquiorra's ears.

"Ahh. To find the way out?" He slurs.

"No you'll stay until I'm done with you." Grimmjow places his palm on Ulquiorra's beating chest and nudges his face in between Ulquiorra's neck and shoulder.

"Now what are you doing?' Ulquiorra's a bit confused.

"Its called cuddling get used to it." Grimmjow replies with his usual aggressive tone of voice. With that said Grimmjow slowly carries himself off to a deep sleep. Eventually so does Ulquiorra.

The morning sun had begin to rise and creep through Grimmjow's bedroom window. The flickering sunlight had caused Ulquiorra to shift in Grimmjow's stocky arms and awaken. Ulquiorra opens his eyes to see Grimmjow's sleeping face. Ulquiorra quickly concluded that the only time Grimmjow is peaceful is in his sleep. Ulquiorra hears a noise from Grimmjow's lips, he leans in closer to hear him purring as of he were a kitten. Ulquiorra rewraps himself in his kimono quietly as to not disturb Grimmjow. He then walks over to the other side of the bed. He leans down and kisses Grimmjow's forehead.

He immediately cups his hand over his mouth afterwords. "What am I thinking?" He speaks softly. This is not the time to fall for a good for nothing piece of trash like Grimmjow. He walks fiercely to the elevator door. His fingers retrace Grimmjow's fingerprints on the key pad and voila he is free to leave. Ulquiorra's mind races faster and faster while he rides the elevator back to the slave quarters. He opens the door to his room and dives into his bed. He pulls the covers over his head and thinks harder. Is he really into men? Why would he only be sexual satisfied with Grimmjow? Why did he no longer wish to escape from this place? Should he really believe in Grimmjow's words from last night? How long has it been since he's seen outside the hotel walls?

Grimmjow rolls over in his bed and smacks that annoying cellphone of his. He grips it tightly in his hand to silence it. Yet nothing, It still continues to ring and disturb him of his sleep. Fed up with all the disturbance. He finally answers,

"What?" He says groggily.

"Uhh...thanks for finding him." Yammy's deep voice answers.

"Yeah uh huh. Did you speak to the boss?" Grimmjow sits up in the bed noticing that Ulquiorra isn't laying beside him anymore.

"Not yet but I will." Yammy answers, Looking at Ulquiorra on the surveillance camera. "No. Don't tell him. You know what he'll do don't you? Do you want to loose a finger too Yammy?" The thought of it all sent an ice cold chill through Yammy.

"Then what will I tell Aizen if he sees the video tape?" He says nervously.

"Act like nothing happened. Say the black out caused the footage to mess up. I don't care what you tell him. Just make sure he doesn't find out." Grimmjow says hanging up on him.

"Huh? what?" Yammy still speaks into his phone not realizing Grimmjow had already ended the call. Grimmjow rolls over and makes an attempt to fall asleep again. He stretches his arm to the warm spot that Ulquiorra had been laying in. Grimmjow's going to make it his duty to have another taste of Ulquiorra, one just isn't enough. He closes his eyes and replays the feeling of last nights passion and then his phone rings again.

"What Yammy?" Grimmjow yells into the receiving end this is not a time to disturb him.

"Its not Yammy. Get your ass to my office now. Kaname's been hospitalized." Aizen commands.

"Yes sir" Grimmjow lowers his voice.

"Good boy." Aizen hangs up on him.


	8. Feelings of The heart

Grimmjow steps off the hospital elevator. He walks to the information desks and attracts the attention of a female nurse. He patiently asks her for Kaname Tousens room number and location. As the nurse steadily gawks at him, wondering if he is single or not she barely hears anything that comes out his lips. It isn't until Grimmjow slams his fists onto her desk that she gives him proper directions and regrets even thinking of sleeping with him. Grimmjow slicks back his teal colored hair and makes a few turns left and right before arriving at kanames room door. As his personality would have it, he rudely pushes the door open and pulls back the hospital curtain to see Kaname sitting on the edge of his patient bed half dressed.

"Hello Grimmjow, what do you want?" Grimmjow's a bit shocked.

"How did you know it was me?" He comes around to kanames side and sits in the visitors chair and looks at the white bandages wrapped around Kanames eyes.

"I can still hear you know. I can even smell the flowers you brought. Hmmm... thats not like you at all Grimmjow." Grimmjow turns his head and sucks his teeth.

"Tch. I didn't buy them, they're a gift from Gin. Aizen won't let him come out with all the danger you know."

"Yes I understand." Kaname nods his head in sadness. "So he sent you instead. How comforting."

"I'm escorting you back to the hotel, So hurry up." Grimmjow puts the flowers in Kanames hands and steps out the room.

Kaname slides on his dress shirt, buttons it and puts on his blazer. He touches the bandages that still cover his eyes and he rises from the bed and moves towards the sound of Grimmjow's voice. Grimmjow turns around from the nurses desk after signing some discharge papers. He walks over to Kaname whose sliding his hand across the wall. Grimmjow puts kanames hand on his shoulder.

"I'll lead the way." Grimmjow speaks but then Kaname snatches his hand back.

"I'll lead the way." Kaname pulls out a walking stick and moves towards the elevator.

They both ride down in silence, Grimmjow doesn't see there is much to say. He thought about apologizing to Kaname but his pride is conflicting with the situation. In fact if Grimmjow thought hard enough, His pride is to blame for all this. If he had not broke out a gun fight that night the Yamamoto group wouldn't have retaliated against them hence Kaname now being blind. He could only wonder how Aizen would handle things now with no successor. Grimmjow's train of thought broke when he hears Aizen calling his name. He looks around to find himself standing in Aizens office.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Grimmjow looks to Aizen and Kaname.

"Congratulations, you will be my new successor." Aizen pats both of Grimmjow's shoulders

"Temporary successor." Kaname interjects while sitting in a nearby chair.

"Well of course Kaname. Until you are ready to take your place again and now as my gift to you... you can have any slave you choose." Grimmjow looks past Aizen and sees a line of his slaves from the harem. He gazes at Ulquiorra and the hollowness starts to fill him.

"No thank you." Grimmjow huffs out. He knows if he picks Ulquiorra Aizen would have him done away with.

"What? you must reconsider. It is tradition you know. Which one would you like?" Aizen stands behind the line and walks past each of them. He analyzes Grimmjow's facial expressions. He hoovers over Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's eyes widen unintentionally.

"Ah, I see... you want this one?' Aizen snickers "Its too bad though. He's my personal favorite so I can't let him go." Grimmjow was going to ask then why bring him here anyway but he knows why. Aizen might be on to him but with no proof he couldn't kill either of them. If he thought hard enough being his successor is now going to make things worst, being at Aizens beck and call tweny four hours a day. It would leave no room for him to sneak around with Ulquiorra.

"Well like I said, I'm not interested in the first place." Grimmjow gulps down the whiskey in his hand given to him by Halibel.

"Are you sure? There are others you know." Aizen caresses Ulquiorra's neck and bites on his ear hard enough for him to whimper.

"My answer is no." Grimmjow grits his teeth and replies.

"Fine, Fine." Aizen waves them all way but not before grabbing Ulquiorra's arm and whispering in his ear.

"If we are done I'd like to go now." Grimmjow says impatiently. Aizen nods and lets him leave as he bows his head slightly and heads towards the men room. He runs into Ulquiorra along the way heading out to the bathroom. He immediately pushes Ulquiorra back into the bathroom and checks all the stalls. After seeing they are alone he dives straight into a kiss and holds Ulquiorra close. Ulquiorra slowly pushes him away but Grimmjow pulls back on Ulquiorra's arm and embraces him once more.

"Stop that. We can get in trouble." Ulquiorra blushingly protests.

"But I want you." Grimmjow kisses his neck.

"Stop, he will kill you." The thought quickly forces its way past Ulquiorra's mind and into his heart. He suddenly pushes him back harder causing Grimmjow to let go. The death of Grimmjow is all too much to bare. Grimmjow confused shoots him a sharp eye.

"What's wrong with you? You dont like it anymore" Grimmjow is wondering if he would have to break Ulquiorra's spirit once again.

"No thats not it." Ulquiorra's head hangs low. Grimmjow's racing heart slows down as he looks at the sad Ulquiorra.

"Then what is it?" His large fingers caresses Ulquiorra's pale cheek.

"We are going to get caught." Ulquiorra murmurs.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go." Grimmjow wagers "Just one."

"Just one?" The large green orbs stares back at him.

"uh hum." Grimmjow nods. Ulquiorra closes his eyes and moves his lips towards Grimmjow's, Ulquiorra gives him exactly one peck on the cheek. Grimmjow unsatisfied by this takes actions into his owns hands. His hand cuffs the back of Ulquiorra's neck and his lips spreads Ulquiorra's and their tongues begin overlapping one anthers. The heated kiss makes Ulquiorra's legs go weak and feel like jello.

"Now thats one kiss." Grimmjow winks at the dazed Ulquiorra and walks out the further entrance of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind startles him.

"I... umm... nothing." Ulquiorra turns to see Yammy staring him down.

"Aizens waiting for you so hurry up." Yammy sighs deeply.

"Umm yeah, I'm coming." He looks in the bathroom mirror and fixates his kimono.

Ulquiorra trails behind Yammy to a strange room, Yammy slides open a shoji door to reveal a tatami room with a tradition tea ceremony set up and a near by futon. Ulquiorra looks to Yammy with a confused face.

"Just wait here for Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra nods his head and takes a seat at the small table. He feels a bit more comfortable than usual as he looks at the porcelain hand made tea cups and a small smirk creeps across his face. It reminds him of a tea set he used to have before he became Aizens bed warmer. He thinks about how he would long to show his tea set to Grimmjow but he knows that big brute wouldn't grasp the importance it is to him and to Ulquiorra, he's okay with that.

"You are smiling. Does that mean you are happy with my efforts?" Aizen stands by the open shoji door wearing a yukata.

"I don't understand." Ulquiorra looks at him.

"I thought I'd do something special for you again. How do you like it?" Aizen steps in and takes a seat at the other end of the table.

"It does look very nice, for a moment I forgot we were in a hotel." Ulquiorra shuffles around in his seat.

"Have some tea? I had it flown in today." Aizen holds his hand out and pours Ulquiorra's some tea. Ulquiorra looks at it and takes a sip. _Not bad_ he says in his head.

"Thank you." He says out loud.

"Ulquiorra..." Aizen says "What do you think of Grimmjow?" The question had completely caught Ulquiorra off guard. He turns his head away from Aizen.

"Nothing. I think nothing of the man."Ulquiorra lies and then his head feels all fuzzy and its hard for him to keep his head up let alone keep still in a sitting position. Ulquiorra's body weight shifts and he falls onto the floor. His fuzzy and twisted vision looks to see the face of Aizen standing over him.

"Ah... I see the drugs have kicked in." Aizen raises Ulquiorra's body in his arms and carries him to the futon. He gently sits Ulquiorra down onto the futon and rips at his floral kimono and bites on his fresh smelling skin, leaving a bruised mark. Aizen quickly ravishes Ulquiorra's feeble body. He strokes his manhood until Ulquiorra has a erection, He sinisterly smiles at how good the drugs are working. Ulquiorra is more sensitive to touch now. A twist of his nipple and another bite on his collar bone sent him into a frenzy. He doesn't want to be aroused by Aizens hands but he no longer has any choice in the matter.

Aizen arches Ulquiorra's back as he mounts him and penetrates him deeply. A huge wave of euphoria comes over Ulquiorra as he lets out a solid moan, he isn't feeling pain at all. For the first time ever in the history of having sex Ulquiorra feels arousal and pleasure from Aizen. Ulquiorra looks at the small tea table in front of him, where he and Aizen had just sat and sees Grimmjow's face. His mind is full of Grimmjow these days so right now is no different. He tries to picture Grimmjow holding him instead of Aizen. It would be the only way he could get through all of this. The tingly feeling in his heart told him that Grimmjow is indeed the man he yearns for.

"Put the sandalwood incense on the table" Aizen speaks Ulquiorra squints his eyes to clear his blurry vision. He could now see that the man he is falling for is literally standing before him. Watching him commit such a lewd act with another man. Ulquiorra's heart feels like its going to break into two as he dives head into the sheets on the futon.

"Show Grimmjow the face you make." Aizen grabs a fist full of his hair whiles still pounding inside him."

"Argh." Ulquiorra's head lifts against his will and sweat beads fall from his head and chest. He stares Grimmjow in his deep cat like eyes. He slowly mouth the words I'm sorry in the hopes that it would lessen the humiliation between them.

"Would you rather have Grimmjow inside you Ulquiorra?" Aizen nibbles his ear. The drugs had completely taken over him. Ulquiorra's flesh is hot and his mind is lost. Aizen licks his neck and thrust deeper causing him to moan louder. "Would you like that Ulquiorra? Do you want him?" Aizen flicks Ulquiorra's nipple and it causes him to blush. Grimmjow grits his teeth and reaches inside his suit jacket.

"NO! I wouldn't...want ahh... piece of tra-sh like him... inside me. Only you... Aizen-sama." A mixture of sweat and tears stream down Ulquiorra's face. The words he spoke betrays the feelings in his heart.

"I'll be outside." Grimmjow removes his fingers from inside his jacket and puts a cigarette inside his mouth. He lights it and inhales.

"Aizen-sama please..." Ulquiorra lets the name of the man he truly disgust seep out his mouth in a low moan.

"What? What did you say?" Aizen lifts Ulquiorra's neck. "Say it again." Aizen commanded.

"Aizen-sama please dont stop." Ulquiorra whimpers.

"Thats a good boy." Aizen spanks his ass check and thrusts harder. Grimmjow stands there his back now facing Ulquiorra and Aizens sexing. He takes another long drag on his cigarette, let it drop to the floor and grinds his foot on it.

"I'll take my leave now." Grimmjow turns on his heel and walks out the room, he comes to a near by hall and punches a hole through the wall.


	9. Escape

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was born to be successful, although his pride and ego is the result to how successful he is in his life now. His new promotion gave him big plans to think about, didn't seem like Kaname would be recovering any faster. All he ever wanted in life was to rule and lead the baddest Yakuza gang. Grimmjow now has the chance too yet something is once again in his way, this time it is the love for a slave named Ulquiorra. This epiphany finally sank in once he saw his beloved being devoured by his boss, Souske Aizen. His conflicting emotions began are stirring his logic, He could have Ulquiorra and soon be dead or he could be the new Yakuza boss and live to do great things.

Gin ducks his head into the back of the black tinted car, he takes a look at Grimmjow in the drivers seat then rubs his hands together.

"Let me guess, He's not coming." Gin looks at Grimmjow.

"He said..."

"Yeah I bet I know what he said. I guess its just you and me again."

"Yeah." Grimmjow leans back and rolls his eyes. He's been stuck on wife duty every since he became the successor. No wonder Kaname and Gin were such good friends, they had to spend enormous amounts of time together while Aizen snuck off with Ulquiorra. Their last encounter replayed over and over in his head like a nonstop horror film. Grimmjow figured it was about time Aizen retired, permanently.

"I'm hungry, take me to a good place to eat." Gin pushes on the back of Grimmjow's seat.

"Sure. Whatever." Grimmjow turns the keys in the car and floors the gas pedal. They zoom to a diner. Grimmjow parks the car and opens the door for Gin. He's going to play his role as chauffeur extremely well today. He escorts Gin into the small diner. Normal people gawk at the man dressed in a kimono. Gin doesn't mind though, its about all the attention he gets these days. Grimmjow however shoots all the customers a death stare as they both take a seat in a far corner of the restaurant. He waves for the waiter. Then a short flat haired waiter arrives.

"I'll have the beef udon noodles. What will you eat Grimmjow?" Gins fox eyes rise as he grins.

"I'll take the biggest steak you have." The hungry carnivore answers.

"Hanataro! Are you done taking their order yet?" The chef behind the counter yells.

"Yes, I'm coming." The feeble waiters hands scribbles in his note pad and rushes to put in the order. He comes back with the largest steak they sell, and the best udon noodles with fresh cut vegetables. He serves them both bowing his head out. Gin puts his two hands together in a praying motion and says his grace while Grimmjow just grabs his steak knife and chows down. No particular words are shared between the two men as they silently eat. Grimmjow sets his chopsticks next to his steak knife and looks at Gin still slurping up the noodles.

"You ever wonder what's going on with your lover?" Grimmjow baits him with the question.

"All the time." Gin stops eating and starts paying attention.

"Hmm. How about where he goes at night? Why he's never with you?"

"Well according to him and many others. He's working late." Gin repeats the constant line that Aizen tells him. "Grimmjow? Is there something you wish to share?" Gins eyes glow with hope. No one ever wants to speak out on Aizen but finally someone had something to say.

"Umm." Grimmjow gets a bit choked up in his throat. This is it, he has the chance to attack Aizen's weakness. It would be no turning back from this.

"Your supposed lover doesn't come home to you at night anymore because he's too busy fucking someone else. In fact he has a gang whores locked away in the bottom of the hotel. Thats why you're never aloud to go down there." Grimmjow let the venomous word spew into Gins ears as his eyes grow wide in disbelief.

"You're lying. He would never..."

"Never what? Cheat on you? fuck you over? Gin whens the last time he fucked you?" Grimmjow's eyebrows push together.

"Why tell me this now?" How do I know I could trust you?' Gin thinks of how loyal Grimmjow is.

"Because he has something, someone of mine and I want him back." Grimmjow leans in closer to Gin, showing the man how serious he is. All the thoughts, rage and emotions are welling up in Gin. It is true, it had to be, he tells himself.

"He's gotten you like a jewel in a box on display for everyone to see while he screwing you over behind your back." He looks to Gin whose on the brink of tears.

"Take me back to the hotel now!" Gin couldn't wait to get in front of Aizen to tell him off. No more lies, no more games he told himself. His life was all about being a yakuza's wife. Now it was time to end it all. The love he has for Aizen is slowly diminishing on the car ride home. He looks out the window and he can even think about is how did they get to this point of no return? Gin eyes Grimmjow in the top rear mirror. "I want to thank you for the information given." Gin turns his head and looks out the window.

"Uh hum." Grimmjow nonchalantly accepts the words.

"You know... its because of you that I will now be free." Grimmjow stops at a red light and before he could ask Gin "What?" Gins passenger side door opens and he jumps out the non moving vehicle and bolts it down the street with no shoes on. Grimmjow hops out the car behind him but cant see which way he went into the darkness.

"Tch. Fuck!" He screams as he dials Aizen's personal number. It was going to be a long night. Gin continues to run as he gasps with every leap he takes. By now he wishes he could have wore something different. It would have been quicker for him to escape in. Maybe thats the reason Aizen made him wear kimonos in the first place. So he could never truly escape. He rushes into a familiar building and jogs up four flights of stairs. He finally comes to the door he seeks and bangs at it frantically. He crouches in front of the door as he tries to catch his breath and then it creaks open. "Gin?" The voice speaks. "What are you doing here?" Gins sweating head raises to look at his saviour.

"Help Me, Szayel." Gin collapses, Immediately Szayel looks to floor and sees the passing out Gin. He bends down and helps him to his feet. Szayel gently drags Gin over to his couch. There he retrieves him some water and cold compact.

"What are you doing here? Why are you so out of breathe?" Szayel pats the compact on Gins sweaty forehead.

"I've had enough with him. I'm leaving him for good. He's a cheater and a snake!" Gin yells to Szayel.

"Pssh. You knew this when you met him. Gin... running from him isn't going to solve anything." Szayel thinks whether or not to call Aizen so he can claim his beloved.

"Not like this..." Gin sniffles and tries to breathe slowly. "He's got a load of others. He doesn't even bother to tell me he loves me anymore."

Szayel pats him on the shoulder. "You're just being hysterical... you need rest, so sleep while I finish up my work." Szayel lays Gin's head on the couch and moves over to his office desk.

"Uhm." Gins eyes slowly close shut as he drifts off to dream land.

Back at the car, Grimmjow holding onto his cellphone waiting for Aizen to answer.

"Mushi Mushi?"

"Aizen-sama, Gin jumped out the car and ran off, I've looked for him for a while now but I dont know where he went." Grimmjow looks down at his hand, He thinks about the next finger he is going to cut off.

"HE DID WHAT?" Aizen yells into the phone, then a loud crash of things follow behind him. "Tell me where you are, I'll find himself!"


	10. Never Going Back

Black hair strands lay scattered across Ulquiorra's face. The intense passion of him and Grimmjow; has Grimmjow's designer bathroom all fogged up. Ulquiorra's eyes stay tightly close as Grimmjow's tongue circle over his nipple and nibble on it. His muscular arms wrap over Ulquiorra's slender back. He holds him close as he makes a saliva trail on Ulquiorra's chest. Another loving nibble causes Ulquiorra to twitch and moan. His face was already red with a blush and his body called out to Grimmjow, just begging to be penetrated. Grimmjow's fingers probes at Ulquiorra's entrance for the second time. He wants to make sure Ulquiorra is good and ready before he enters him. The feeling of warm water and Grimmjow's fingers circling around inside Ulquiorra put him on edge. Grimmjow then lifts Ulquiorra's lower body out the huge tub.

"Aahh." Ulquiorra makes a sound.

"Feels good doesn't it?." Grimmjow kisses Ulquiorra's damp forehead. Then makes his way to Ulquiorra's neck and sucks on the skin. He brings his mouth back up to Ulquiorra's tender lips and sticks his tongue into his mouth. Grimmjow's hands caresses Ulquiorra's smooth cheek. His fingers twirl in his hair as he intensifies the kiss. Grimmjow lets go and slides his fingers out and begins to spread Ulquiorra's legs wider and thrust into him. Ulquiorra's arms wrap around Grimmjow's neck and grip him tight in an attempt to hold on.

"Wait a min..." Ulquiorra tries to speak. Grimmjow grips around his waist and guides him up and down on his manhood. He licks the inside of his ear which is Ulquiorra's insatiable spot and continues to thrust into him. Ulquiorra's hair flaps up and down on his face as Grimmjow's muscular arm to continue to lift him up and down. Grimmjow stares at Ulquiorra's innocent green orbs and sits him back into the water. Grimmjow leans Ulquiorra's back against the edge of the tub. He pulls out and then thrusts back in all over again.

"Grimmjow... I..." Ulquiorra once again tries to convey a message to the yakuza successor.

"Sshh.." Grimmjow whispers into his ear. "...let me finish."

"Just sta-aahh" Ulquiorra's huffs but Grimmjow still continues to dive into Ulquiorra's sweet tight hole. Ulquiorra bites his lower lip in frustration and grabs onto Grimmjow's manhood and pulls it out of him just as Grimmjow shoots his load.

"What the hell? Your hand? Why did you use your hand?" Grimmjow snaps back to his senses.

"You're so energetic, How many times are we going to do it today?" Ulquiorra turns his head away from Grimmjow still blushing.

"Wasn't I gentle this time?" Grimmjow holds Ulquiorra's waist so he cant escape from the tub.

"Thats not the point. I was trying to tell you something. How rude." Ulquiorra yaps. Grimmjow lifts Ulquiorra out the tub and sits him on the edge. He lays his head on Ulquiorra's lap and sighs.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra says while stroking Grimmjow's thick teal locks of hair.

"I'm listening." Grimmjow's huffs.

"I think we should stop."

"Argh, Not that again." Grimmjow nuzzles his face on Ulquiorra's legs.

"I am serious this time. If Aizen-sama found out he would kill you and I think he knows about us..." Ulquiorra expressed concern.

"He wont catch us. He hasn't been here in months, the hunt for Gin has taken up too much of his time but if your so worried, should I kill him?" Grimmjow spoke with no regret.

"No, I don't want anyone to die." Ulquiorra's head hangs low in sadness.

"Hey..." Grimmjow's fingers reach out to touch Ulquiorra's jaw bone. "...no one will find out, and besides I'm not letting you go either way." Ulquiorra blushes harder at Grimmjow's words.

Meanwhile...

Gin was thinking how fast his new life without the yakuza boss; Sosuke Aizen had changed. Their relationship had been to much for him bare, and the vile news from Grimmjow reported only made Gin run. His new life contained living with his old college friend Szayel and working at his bar as a host. Gin was happy to be wearing regular clothes again and being free to do as he pleased. His life was good but on occasion a sadness would come over him. He was finally away from the brutal heartbreaker Sosuke Aizen but he was also lonely in a sense. Though he would fill his days with entertaining more kind hearted men that had taken very much liking to him, When Gin laid in the bed at night; his mind would still somehow wander off to thoughts of Aizen.

"Are you listening?" A medium built, brown haired and dark eyed man spoke while Gin was pouring his sake. He was wearing a nice fitted grey suit and a brown tie, He was a business man that hand come to know Gins company all too well and tonight he wanted more then Gins conversation.

"Huh?...oh..umm... yes" Gin forced a smile as his mind reverted back to their present conversation. Gin tugged on his own button up shirt, loosening his buttons and exposing more of his silk skin. The handsome man wanted to meet Gin outside of work for a nice late night rendezvous.

"Well its about time you've taken my offer..." The man pulls on Gins arm bringing him closer as he whispers in Gins ear. "...I'll make sure to take care of you." He stuffs fifteenth thousand yen in Gins white suit jacket and licks Gins earlobe.

Gin startled, suddenly pulls back in a fast pace nearly spilling the sake bottle he held in his hand. His face burning red at the mans gesture. "I...umm...gome, you may have misunderstood. I am not for sell." Gin begin to remove the money from his pocket.

"Hmm..." The man touches Gins hand softly and then caresses his cheek. "...I promise to make you feel extra good. Name your price, I'll be more then a gentlemen to you." A sinister smile crept slowly across the mans face. He blushes again, intentionally of course, he needed his customers to think that they had a chance to actually have him. Its what's he got paid for after all, Providing such a fantasy in a dim light bar with strange men that wanted his company.

"Now... is not a good time, maybe next time." Gins eyes raised as he smiled once more to the man pacifying him for the time being.

"Well I'll look forward to our next meeting." He rubs his thick thumb over Gins thin lips and slides his hand down to Gins thigh, caressing it.

Gin begins to giggle and laugh with the man and in that moment he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, a sense of happiness. The sight of it all made Aizens face scrunch up and he smoothly walked through the bar being companied by his henchmen behind him. His stature towered over Gin's body as he gripped Gins white suit and yanks him causing the sake filled bottle to spill all over the business man. Gins eyes grow wide when he see's his former lover standing before him.

"Let's go." Aizen say's sharply pulling Gin towards the door. He was furious, He had spent weeks looking for Gin while wondering if he was dead and here Gin was flirting with other men.

"No! I'll never go back with you." Gin starts to put up a struggle and causing a commotion.

Aizens fingers dig deeper into Gins arm threatening to break it off. "Get your ass over here, and get to the car!" Aizen says between clenched teeth.

"I think he made himself clear." The man stands up and puts his hand on Aizens shoulder. "HE said he didnt want to go." Aizen turns around fastly and grabs the mans hand. He twists it so far that his wrist breaks and the man is left craddling his hand on his knees.

"Look at you, You're a monster!" Gin shouts while still trying to pull away, he looked at his customer and felt a sense of empathy.

"I'll show you monster!" Aizen reaches into his blazer and retrieves his gun. He aims perfectly at the mans head and shoots him twice. The loud sounds of the bullets, sends the other hosts and customers screaming and panicking towards the door.

"What the hell?" Szayel comes running out his office and sees everyone standing in the middle of his bar. "Aizen, sir, could you..." Szayel looks to see a dead brown haired man in the middle of Aizen and Gin. He gasps.

"Go away Szayel. I'm not leaving without him." Aizen turns back towards Gin and continues tugging his arm. Eventually Gin gives in, for fear of Aizen hurting anyone else. He allows himself to be dragged back to the car and off to the hotel once more.

Gin watches from the back car seat window as his bags are being hoisted in the trunk of the car. All four doors are locked and Aizens body leans against the window, watching him with intense eyes. Aizen flicks his cell phone open immediately calling Kaname, and calling off the search. He then slides himself into the back of the comfy car seat. He looks over at Gin , whose wearing the usual _I'm__pissed__off__at__you_face. Aizen wraps an arm around him and holds him close, Instead of a struggle he receives a slight shiver from Gins body. They quickly arrive at the hotel and proceed to Aizens large office.

Gin steps onto the hotel elevator with Aizen by his side. The air in the place starts to sicken him. His mind flashes to all the memories he's ever had with Aizen, not once did he ever see him kill someone. Maybe he would be next Gin thought. After all he was a changed man, Gin wondered if there any ounce of the man he loves left in the body of Aizen. He quietly trailed into Aizen's office with him. Then he sat in a big brown leather chair.

"Would you like a drink?" Aizen grabs a bottle from his bottom desk draw and two glasses. He slowly pours some cognac for the two of them.

"I want to be free of you, but I see I'll be in your harem too, now." Gin snarls.

"Look... about that..." Aizen takes a gulp of his drink.

"Could you just do whatever it is you brought me here for and leave me alone." Gins tears begin to well up.

"Damn it Gin! I know what I did was wrong but we've been through worse. You need to forgive me so we can move on." Aizen moves closer to him and strokes his cheek with his rough finger tips.

"Forgive! Forgive!" Gin stands and immediately starts roaring at him. "I've given you my life. Everything! and how and I rewarded? You betray me!" Gin cant fight the emotions anymore. His heart is broken and he hurts so much inside. He takes the second glass of cognac and hurls it at Aizen. It misses him but slams into the bookcase.

"We can fix..." Aizen set his glass down and tries to calm the screaming and crying Gin yet all is to no avail.

"Calm down! I'll show you calm!" Gin grabs Aizens gun from the office table and points at his own chest. "Here you want my heart so bad. When I'm dead you can put it in a jar." Gin rips open his dress shirt and points the deadly object at himself.

"Stop it Gin!" Aizen is actually afraid he'll do it. He puts his hands up and screams over to him. "What do you want me to do? Huh?"

"I want you to quit being a Yakuza! I want you to leave this place... come to the country side... all I ever wanted was you!" Gin says through his tears.

"Do you think its that simple? I have business that..." Aizen starts to protest but Gin then points the gun at Aizen.

"Alright, Alright! I will leave the business... just put the damn gun down." Aizen slowly walks towards Gin.

***BOOM***

A shot goes off, followed by the loud sound of a thud, a body slumps to the floor and a voice screams into the air. Then there is silence, not a cry, not a whimper, nothing at all...

-END-

* * *

**A/N: STAY TUNED FOR YAKUZA MOON 2, It currently in a horrible writing process but it will be out shortly. Hope you enjoyed reading this one! **


End file.
